


Scared, Potter?

by xylarias



Series: 200 prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: drink-it-write-it's prompt:1. “You said that I’d get to have you all weekend. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” - “Because it’s my job, and it’s important.” - “And I’m not?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 200 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086749
Kudos: 33





	Scared, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for writing prompts on Tumblr, found 200 of them in one post and decided that I'm going to challenge myself. here's the first one :) I haven't written any Drarry in a long long time,,,

Harry's alarm rang, barely audible so that Draco wouldn't wake up. It was Saturday, 10 AM. Harry had promised Draco that he'd be home all weekend, but as he was an auror, he didn't really have an option. He got up, wincing at the creaking of the bed. Harry tilted his head, studying Draco. He was still asleep. Good. Harry stood up, silently walking into the bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth. He brushed his teeth as quietly as he could, running the water as little as possible. He put on his auror suit, adjusting the tie. He fixed himself in the mirror, attempting to comb his untamed hair.

He made it to the kitchen, but that was as far as he could go. He'd been about to sneak into the hallway without waking Draco up, but apparently, he hadn't succeeded. "Where are you going?" asked Draco. Harry jumped upon hearing his voice, startled. He turned around, slowly.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I have to get to the Ministry of Magic," he said, shrugging. He couldn't lie; Draco would recognize the lie in his voice. "Work," he confessed. Draco narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"I thought you were supposed to be free today?" Draco questioned Harry, crossing his arms and leaning back on the kitchen counter. He'd just woken up, yet still he looked graceful, Harry noted. Marrying him had been the best decision of Harry's life. Although right now, Harry wished that he could get escape the current situation.

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to find a sensible explanation. "It's... it's sort of an important meeting," he stammered. 

Draco huffed. "You said that I'd get to have you all weekend. Why can't you just tell them you can't go?" he asked, slightly frustrated.

Harry sighed. "Because it's my job, and it's important." He shrugged apologetically. 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "And I'm not?" Those words froze Harry.

"You know you are," Harry said, shaking his head. "But it's work, and it's–"

Draco scoffed. "More important than me?" Harry swallowed. With every word he said, he was making this worse. Harry shook his head again.

"Of course not," Harry said, approaching Draco. "Look, you'll get to have me next weekend, alright?" Harry took a step forward, hoping that a kiss would calm Draco down. Instead, Draco held up a hand.

"Don't," Draco said. "Don't touch me," he clarified. He sighed, rubbing his temple. "How can I trust you? How can I be sure that you're going to keep your promise?" Harry was about to reply, but Draco interrupted him. "Just... just go." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't figure out what to say. Draco turned his back on Harry, pouring water into the coffee machine. He was done talking. Harry took a deep breath, defeated, then opened the door and stepped out of the apartment. He thought he could hear the shattering of a glass after he'd left.

* * *

"Harry." Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Harry rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to focus. He nodded, then yawned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Zoning out," Harry explained, smiling weakly at Hermione. She nodded, but the concern didn't leave her eyes. Harry concentrated on Hermione's voice, trying his best not to fall asleep or too deep in his thoughts. If Harry was being honest, he wasn't completely sure what they were discussing at the moment. If he remembered correctly, there'd been reports of dark wizards and witches killing people who worked in the Ministry of Magic; at least that was what they thought of the cases right now. Harry was currently feeling very uncomfortable. He really needed to apologize to Draco for betraying his trust (once again). On top of that, his head was hurting from all the stress and work. Maybe he should leave, say that he was feeling sick. But then again, he was already here, so maybe it was best for him to just power through it. So he waited for the meeting to be over, at times offering his input, but mostly just staying quiet and listening as the others pondered what to do regarding the current situation. Another witch from the Ministry had been murdered. Justice should be served, but _how_ they were to do that, they didn't know. They couldn't let the dark witches and wizards keep killing people from the Ministry, but they couldn't exactly reveal that they were onto them – that would just endanger the entirety of the Ministry of Magic.

At last, the meeting ended. Harry had occasionally zoned out, tired as he was, thinking about his earlier argument with Draco. As he made his way back home, he wondered what to say to his husband. He couldn't promise that he'd be free next weekend, could he? He didn't want another fight like this.

Fortunately – or, unfortunately, however you think of it – for Harry, Draco had already gone to sleep when Harry got home. Abnormally early, considering that Draco was more of a night owl. Harry suspected that it was because of their argument in the morning rather than actual fatigue. Harry put his satchel in the closet beside the door. He took off his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack. So far, this day hadn't gone very well. And it was only 8 PM. Harry made himself a cup of cheap tea – it wasn't even good, per se, but somehow it reminded him of home. Of family. He remembered drinking it when he first realized he was in love with Draco. Harry sighed at the thought of him, disappointed in himself. He shouldn't have prioritized his work. He kept breaking his promises and therefore betraying Draco's trust. And now Draco didn't want to talk to him. Harry got started on some extra work so that maybe, just maybe, Draco would get to have him next weekend. Pity that Harry hadn't made himself coffee instead of tea, because the next thing he knew, he fell asleep. On his work.

* * *

"Potter," a familiar voice woke Harry. _Oh no_ was his first thought. Draco only used 'Potter' – the name all too familiar to Harry from their time in Hogwarts – when he was annoyed (or flirting with Harry). Harry bolted upright, nearly dropping his files on the floor with a sweep of his hand. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes. He fixed his glasses, adjusting them so that he could see properly. All these years with magic, and he still hadn't found a spell to give him perfect vision. What a waste.

Harry cleared his throat. "Draco," he replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday–"

"I know. But more work? Are you serious?" Draco interrogated him, eyes narrowed. He shook his head in exasperation. "I bet you have a meeting today, too," Draco grumbled bitterly.

"No," Harry found himself saying. "No," he said again, just to make sure that Draco heard him. "I'd rather be here with you." Draco arched his eyebrows. 

"But you do have work, don't you?" He gestured at the folders and files scattered across the table, and Harry noticed an injury on Draco's hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Draco frowned.

"What do you mean, 'what happe'– oh. No, it's. It's nothing. I was just sort of mad earlier. Broke a glass. It cut me," Draco said. Harry took Draco's hand, kissing the injured spot gently, inhaling Draco's scent. "But," said Draco, "back to the matter at hand." Harry was almost going to ask if the pun Draco had made had been intentional, but he kept quiet. "Do you still have work?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah," he said, "but only some paperwork on a minor case. I can just send an owl with what I gathered yesterday. It's..." He shrugged again. "I love you more than I do my work," said Harry, and the moment he did, he realized it was true. He did love Draco more than he loved being an auror. Draco's cold, gray eyes brightened, his gaze softening. He did try his best not to show it, though.

"Fine," he scoffed. "Just don't think you're getting out of this–" he leaned down and kissed Harry, pulling away a moment after – "just because–" another kiss – "you're my husband and–" yet another one as he attempted to sit on Harry's laps– "very, very hot." Harry laughed, seating Draco. 

"Mmhm," Harry hummed. "Is there another way to pay my debt?" he asked innocently. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco. "Scared that I'll spank you, Potter?" Harry grinned, and despite trying his best not to crack, Draco answered with one of his own.

"You wish." 


End file.
